


Sonic Infinity

by DigitalValkerie



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalValkerie/pseuds/DigitalValkerie
Summary: A Self indulgent, Self insert AU Fanfic about a young half breed, brought to the world of Sonic the hedgehog. Hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Self-insert/Canon
Kudos: 1





	Sonic Infinity

The evening was quiet, the last of the sun’s light just escaping past the horizon of the mountains. The grass of a nearby meadow swayed ever so gently with the breeze. Perfect time and place for a nap for a young, blue hedgehog.

There in a tree he laid, snoozing after a hard days work, beating bots and foiling plans. Sonic the hedgehog. The only five year old standing between freedom and a life of robotic servitude for a dude that is the _opposite_ of way past cool.

Not a reasonable age to start fighting for freedom, but that thought doesn’t stop the little, blue blur from doing his best to save the day. That being said, he was still just a kid, and rest was important to his growth. The bark on the tree was soft, the branch fitting well into the groove of his backside.

He could have stayed there for ages.

That is, if a sudden flash of light and sci-fi noises hadn’t awoken him so hard, he fell right out of the tree. He shook his head clear from the initial surprise and went on to investigate.

As he approached the source of his rude awakening, he took on a look of confusion and curiosity. There, in a small crater, was a ball of light slowly fading away to reveal…

“A girl?” He tilted his head in bewilderment. What was a girl doing there? Did she make that fancy light show or did it bring her here?

He had no time to ask before having to duck behind a tree, as a familiar, hovering machine came down. In said hovercraft, was the egghead himself. Dr. Jullian “Eggman” Robotonik. What was he doing here? The girl!

Sonic watched as the large human went to pick up the small child, cautious as he didn’t want to give himself away.

“_This_ is the power source I was tracking?” The elder sneered, grabbing the girl roughly by the scruff. She let out a frightened yelp, now understanding that she was no longer where she had been previously.

She looked like a human, a naked one mind you, with the exception of a pair of pink and blue cat ears, with twin tails to match. Around her neck was a tattered old blanket, with what looked to be a puppy dog pattern, which Eggman had grabbed her by. The frightened girl curled into herself in fear, before attempting to hiss and bat the old man away to no avail. … It was adorable.

“There must have been some sort of miscalculation… Still. I’ll run some tests before just tossing you away into the roboticiser.” He spoke as if this were a _kind_ gesture, and for all the girl knew, it was. Sonic knew otherwise though.

With out thinking, the blue blur zoomed forward, knocking the old egg off balance. Eggman belted a yell of surprise, letting the still flailing girl go as she fell right into the smaller erinaceinae’s arms. Sonic zoomed even farther from the Doctor’s grasp, pausing to stick out his tongue in defiance, before running off into the forest with his new found friend.

“What the-?!” Eggman was still in shock, having to take a moment to realized what exactly had just happened. … He had been made a fool of, thats what!? “Hey!? Get back here with that, rodent!!”

Sonic, however, did not get back there with that. No, the hedgehog kept running, the girl curling into him to protect herself from such speeds as he ran. But, once a safe enough distance away, he slowed to a stop and gently set her down. She looked up to him, eyes wide with appreciation and curiosity.

“Y’alright?” He was concerned, but so very… _cool_ about it. The girl just kept staring for a moment. “… D’ya even speak?”

“Y… yes. Ah speak.” she blushed slightly, licking the top of her hand and running it along her ears to smooth them down. “Ya saved me. Than’ ya.”

“A’course. S’what I do.” Sonic responded with a smirk creeping itself onto his face. “Now, Y’alright?”

“Y’alright?” she tilted her head in response, obviously not understanding the question.

“Do I gotta spell it out for ya? Are. You. Okay. Question mark.” he attempted to knock on the poor girl’s skull to knock some sense into her. “Yeesh, s’like I’m talkin’ ta some’ne who doesn’t know how ta talk.”

The girl shook her head away from the intrusive action, pursing her lips in annoyance. She took a couple steps back and proceeded to repeat her actions of grooming.

“Ah… Ah’m oki.” she finally answered.

“Great. M’names Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog.” the hedgehog smiled, holding a hand out to her. “What’s your name? D’ya even have one?”

“Name? A’course Ah have a name.” She looked up from sniffing his extended hand to her. “M’names Vick.”

“Vick huh? S’short for somethin’?” Sonic smirked, as he began to move forward, expecting her to follow. “Like… hmm.. Victory? Is it short for Victory?”

Vick watched the young blue creature walk away, sitting in place and tilting her head in curiosity. When he was out of sight, she looked dumbfounded, unsure of what to do next. Then Sonic poked his little spiky head through the bushes he had walked through.

“Are y’coming?” It seemed more like an expectational demand than a question. With a short chirrup from being caught off guard, Vick picked herself up and trotted after him.

It was only a short walk until they got to their destination. A tree stump? Although she was confused at first, the girl gasped in awe as Sonic lifted the stump that hid the secret entrance. There was no hesitation as she dove right into the hole, sliding out on the other side, even giggling from the ride.


End file.
